The Nightmare Before Christmas Akatsuki!
by Noelia544
Summary: Cuando Itachi Uchiha, el Señor de Halloween, descubre la Navidad se queda fascinado y decide mejorarla. Sus planes incluyen el secuestro de Santa y cambios bastante macabros. Sólo Sasori es consciente del error que está cometiendo.
1. Mundos de Fiesta sin Fin

The Nightmare Before Christmas y Naruto shippuden no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tim Burton y Masashi kishimoto (yo solo me divierto un rato con ellos o_~)

_ Diálogo _

_ _pensamiento_ _

Una noche fría y sin luna, en una habitación con una vela encendida y un libro en la mano se encontraba un miembro de akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha, trataba de leer su cuento favorito de entre toda su biblioteca privada.

luego de un largo día en la guarida sin ninguna misión en la semana para ningún miembro, todo era un caos, ya se sentía estresado, su único modo de despejarse un poco era viajar al mundo de los libros.

Era la décima vez que leí esa historia, pero se le ocurrió cambiarla un poco, tal vez por diversión o curiosidad ...

The Nightmare Before Christmas.

 _Fue hace mucho tiempo_

 _Mucho más del que crees_

 _En un lugar que en tus sueños has visto tal vez_

 _Y la historia que hoy contaré para ti_

 _sucedió en el mundo de las fiestas sin fin,_

 _tal vez de te has preguntado la historia de las fiestas_

 _pon atención, pues está ahora comienza._

 _En las Tierras remotas, un lugar donde se encuentran los portales a los distintos mundos de las fiestas, se encuentras las puertas a las diferentes ciudades festivas como Pascua, San Valentín, San patricio, Navidad, Dia de accion de gracias, pero nosotros nos centraremos en la puerta de la ciudad de Halloween que..._

-¿Itachi-san que lee?- desde la puerta se podía ver a tobi con su mantita y su pijama de dulces y arco iris, con un vaso de leche.

-un cuento Tobi..- le respondió- ¿quieres escucharlo?.-

Tobi quedó sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír, se le quitó el sueño de inmediato, era la primera vez que itachi le ofrecía eso, siendo que cada vez que le pedía que le lea un cuento él no accedía fácilmente.

-¡Claro itachi-san!-dijo y se sentó en el sillón, uno para cuatro personas, que estaba al lado del sillón individual en donde estaba Itachi.

luego de que Tobi terminó de acomodarse para poder escuchar el cuento, Itachi comenzó con la narración.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo...- y entonces recordó por qué no le leía cuentos a Tobi tan seguido.

-¡Deidara-sempai!- grito Tobi al ver al rubio entrar a la sala.

-que quieres Tobi, no ves que me voy a dormir, hm!- Deidara ya tenía puesto su pijama celeste con aves blancas.

-Deidara-sempai, Itachi-san me contara una historia, por que no se queda a escucharla con migo y lue...-para cuando se dio cuenta, deidara ya estaba entrando a la cocina- bueno... continue itachi-san.

-si...-

 _-nuestra historia comienza en la ciudad de Halloween town..._

 **\\(°0°)\\.../(°3°)/**

 **N/A: Bueno esto se me ocurrió viendo un especial de halloween, lo deben conocer The Nightmare Before Christmas, espero les haya gustado!**

 **.**


	2. This is Halloween

Ok... esta es la continuación, espero no haberlos hecho esperar y que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Gracias a Ardanjela y TheLoveIsArt por los reviews del capítulo anterior, me encanta que les guste senpais espero mejorar y que esto siga siendo de su agrado!

Naruto no me pertenece y todo eso que ya dije... ¬¬

sin mas les dejo el cap, que lo disfrutes!

* * *

Una parvada de aves oscuras cubrieron el cielo dejando todo en total oscuridad y aturdiendo con sus fuertes graznidos a los habitantes de la ciudad quienes veían fascinados como en el centro de todo ese revoloteo se formaba la alta, apuesta, gallarda y esbelta silueta de su rey, Uchiha Itachi.

-¡fue un excelente Halloween!- exclamó el alcalde, un extraño ser bicolor, que se acercó a él junto con los demás ciudadanos.

-opino que fue la más horrible de la historia... ¡gracias a todos!-dijo Itachi, luego de una fabuloso trabajo de parte de su gente, este año Halloween se había celebrado de la mejor forma posible.

-no, gracias a ti Itachi- halago el alcalde - **sin tu brillante organización**..-continuó su parte oscura.

-¡eres todo un maestro!- interrumpió alguien de la multitud.

-¡de una bruja un sueño siniestro!- antes de poder responder, una bruja peli-rosa lo interrumpió nuevamente con voz melosa acercándose mucho .

-¡el tormento es tu talento Itachi-kun!- dijo esta vez una bruja rubia, incomodando junto a la peli-rosa.

-¿su talento?¡hace seguro el más oscuro conjuro!- volvió a alegar la otra.

-¡eres tan genial Ita-kun!-

-¡y el más sexy!-.

 **...(-_-)-r**

-Qué egocéntrico, hm!- desde que comenzó a escuchar el cuento, Itachi no había dejado de alabarse a sí mismo.

-¡senpai!, no interrumpa a itachi-san-

-si rubia, cállate que quiero saber cuando aparezco en el maldito cuento!- a Hidan le había interesado bastante la historia, no quería interrupciones idiotas.

-¡es la verdad, hm!- dijo aventando un almohadón del sofá a la cara, siendo esquivado por el albino y este enseñándole el dedo medio en burla- idiota...- ¬¬

Una media sonrisa se había formado en el rostro de Itachi al recordar cómo es que habían llegado los otros dos a escuchar su historia.

 **\\(°0°)/ The FlashBack \\(°0°)/**

En halloween town se celebra cada año una fiesta a lo grande, en la que los habitantes ponen todo su empeño para lucir sus habilidades y su trabajo preparado durante todo el año.

 _Niños, niñas y los demás_  
 _Vengan pues yo les voy a enseñar.  
Un extraño y gran país  
Que se llama Halloween_.

 _Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.  
Gritos en la oscuridad.  
Esto es Halloween, asustar es nuestro fin  
Ya verán, como todo el mundo temblará. _

_Gritos ya_  
 _Gritos hasta el fin._  
 _Así es siempre Halloween._

Los fantasmas y entes malignos regresaban a su pueblo luego de una noche de asustar a los transeúntes nocturnos..

 _Bajo tu cama me voy a esconder  
Ve mis dientes y ojos también.  
Tras la escalera yo suelo asustar  
Mírame bien, no te voy a gustar. _.

 _Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween,  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween..._

 _Que lugar, que emoción_  
 _Todos cantemos esta canción._  
 _Mi ciudad, te fascinará_  
 _Y si te descuidas te sorprenderá._

Vampiros, hombres-lobo, brujas, los seres más extraños se encontraban reunidos en la plaza central de la ciudad para celebrar el final del festival.

 _Ve por dónde vas, ten cuidado al caminar  
Algo horrible te saldrá y te hará ¡gritar!  
Esto es Halloween, el terror es nuestro fin.  
¿Te asusté? _

_¡Así será!  
Una vez, otra vez,  
Todo aquí es al revés  
Bajo la luna en la oscuridad._

 _¡Vamos a gritar! ¡Gritos hasta el fin!_  
 _Así es siempre Halloween._

 _Soy el payaso que te hace llorar,_  
 _Mírame bien, te hace asustar._  
 _Yo soy aquel que no puedes ver,_  
 _Trae el viento que te hace estremecer._

 _Yo soy la sombra que te inspira horror  
Te hago soñar sueños de terror..._

 ** _..._**

-¡Itachi-san usted quiere asustar a Tobi!- grito Tobi levantándose del sofá, interrumpiendo la historia, y corriendo hacia la cocina, seguido por la mirada de Itachi.-¡Deidara-senpai!.

Extrañado con la reacción de Tobi, recordó la primera vez que leyó el libro, durante una misión con Kisame y resguardado de la lluvia en un hotel, fue un regalo de Navidad en la que todos en Akatsuki daban un regalo, iba dirigido a él pero no tenía remitente.

-¡Ay Tobi, no molestes!- el grito de hidan lo sacó de sus pensamientos -¡Ya dejame comer en paz maldita sea!- luego de unos segundos lo vio salir junto a tobi con una bolsa de papitas y sentarse en los sofás de la sala -¡Vamos Itachi, termina el %#&! cuento para que el mocoso se vaya a dormir de una maldita vez!.-

-pero itachi-san...-.

-¿un cuento?, hm-.

 **\\(°0°)/ Fin del FlashBack \\(°0°)/**

Luego de que Tobi le pidió que continúe con el cuento. Itachi se tomó unos minutos para pensar.

 ** _el cuento~_**

-Itachi, haces que se abran las heridas y sangre la carne...- _halagaban_ y a cada comentario era rodeado por más seres espeluznantes.

-gracias, muchas gracias- respondía, aunque más que sentirse halagado, se sentía perturbado mientras retrocedía nervioso.

- **¡un momento!** , todavía tenemos que entregar los premios-anunció Zetsu, Itachi tomando desprevenidos a los ciudadanos, escapó lo más rápido que pudo- ¡el primer premio para los vampiros! **por chupar más sangre en una noche...** -

 **:::**

Se encontraba viendo el espectáculo, o más precisamente a _él_ , desde que apareció de entre ese remolino de cuervos y ahora lo veía acorralado por esas brujas. Pensó en acercarse a felicitarlo, era agradable estar junto a él.

-¡ah!?- sintió un fuerte agarre en su muñeca para luego ser llevado a un lugar apartado de los demás.

-el veneno que me diste ya perdió sus efectos, Sasori.- lo atrajo bruscamente hacia su rostro, teniendo Sasori que agacharse un poco para alcanzar a su creador/dueño quien estaba en silla de ruedas- no estás listo para tantas emociones-

-¡claro que estoy listo!- dijo intentando zafarse del agarre- ¡suéltame!-

-vendrás conmigo- le ordenó mientras lo arrastraba, pero en un rápido movimiento logró desprender su antebrazo y escapar dejando a Nagato tumbado en el suelo-¡vuelve aquí insolente!-le grito pero lo perdió de vista luego de unos segundos, tendría que regañarlo cuando vuelva por su brazo.

* * *

 **N/A:** ok...perdon por la tardanza... **¡no fue mi culpa!**... bueno si.

espero que les haya gustado la continuación y sigan dejando reviews a esta aficionada con falta de inspiración y flojera de sobra T-T

¡les prometo una continuación!

 **no le crean..**

¿Tendría que aclarar que es un yaoi?... **supongo que si**...yo creo que si, solo hay Akatsuki's... **ya lo veían venir**...bueno, es yaoi... **ni modo**...shhh, si no te gusta... **ya sabes donde está la salida**...¡que grosera!... **(づ￣ ³￣)づ**

 **hay un par de parejillas que podrían aparecer, si les gusta...solo haganmelo saber.**


End file.
